


but not heroes

by Lisse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Gen, N Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisse/pseuds/Lisse
Summary: Ten facts about three Hogwarts students.





	but not heroes

**i.**

Joshua Keywood is brave and loud and ambitious - a secret he can't remember locked up inside him and dreams of becoming an Auror and proving himself dancing in his head - and if there's anything he knows for sure, it's that he ought to be a Gryffindor.

"That's why  _you_ _'re_ not Sorting anyone," the hat says.

 

**ii.**

Ethan Stroulger likes to call him a Squib. He likes to call Ethan a stuck-up pureblooded jerk, at least until Sophie Bransfield comes marching out of  _nowhere_ and attempts to transfigure them both into slugs on general principles.

When Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban and Joshua decides that he's going to catch him - all on his own and as a first year no less, because if he pulls this off they'll let him skip right out of Hogwarts and become an Auror then and there - he's not terribly surprised when the two of them tag along, rolling their eyes and griping all the while.

 

**iii.**

They wind up doing absolutely nothing brave or good or worthwhile their first year, although they get into enough trouble that Filch gives them their own file.

It's the happiest any of them will ever be.

 

**iv.**

For the first four years, Sophie says nothing about the whispers - about the way the professors look at Joshua out of the corners of their eyes.

In her fifth year, when Professor Dumbledore is gone and the Carrows control the school and it feels like the whole world is starting to fall down, she finally asks him and he tells her.

"I thought that wasn't possible," she says, and her hands are curled into fists at her sides. "You can't cast the Fidelius Charm on a baby. It doesn't  _work_ like that."

Joshua smiles. "Tell that to my dad," he says.

 

**v.**

Ethan ought to be in Slytherin - just like his older brother, and the less said about Owen Stoulger the better - but of course no one says that to his face.

Sophie and her pretty face and her perfect spells should be in Ravenclaw. At the very least, everyone says - or at least some of the other girls say at great length - she isn't brave enough to be in the same House as Ethan.

 

**vi.**

When they are second years they discover that someone has sabotaged the Triwizard Tournament and try to warn everyone, but they are too late. When the Third Task starts, they are still racing through the Forbidden Forest, and Ethan is struggling to breathe and Joshua is cradling his injured arm and when the tree branches catch Sophie's long red hair, she snarls and uses a perfect little Severing Charm and slices it right off.

 

**vii.**

Ethan disappears at the end of their third year - just up and runs off, after the mess with Umbridge and the Ministry and  _You-Know-Who_. Sophie isn't surprised. She sees it coming.

And maybe that's why she cries and covers her face when she tells Joshua, because he never saw it at all.

 

**viii.**

Ethan is a Gryffindor because there are lines he won't cross even to catch his brother - lines he doesn't know exist until he's asked to step over them.

Lord Voldemort has no use for a Death Eater who won't kill his old friends.

 

**ix.**

And Sophie is a Gryffindor because the first time she starers up at a skull mask and sees the Dark Mark glittering overhead like a constellation of green stars, she doesn't reach for her wand and try to finish a duel she knows she can't win.

She thinks of Joshua and Ethan and what she will do to protect them, and she balls up her free hand and punches the Death Eater in the stomach.

 

**x.**

Once, at the beginning of their first year, Ethan asks Joshua why someone so annoying was Sorted into Hufflepuff.

Four years later, they glare at each other down the lengths of their wands and Joshua shouts that they'll catch his brother together and what the hell does he think he's doing using Dark magic and they're supposed to stick together, they're supposed to be  _friends_.

__Ethan smiles and thinks, _That's why_.


End file.
